


Falling is Easy

by writingreels (themonstrousregiment)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstrousregiment/pseuds/writingreels
Summary: Falling in love with Virgil was easy.





	Falling is Easy

For Logan, it begins the day first Virgil joins him in a debate. He matches him word for word, and it is  _exhilarating._  True, it’s not a particularly professional debate, and Virgil himself cuts the debate short, but the small smile on Virgil’s face afterwards suggests it was at least productive, and Logan allows himself a small smirk in return.

He begins to look forward to their debates, which become a semi-regular occurrence. Virgil’s perspective is singularly unique and intriguing, and Logan finds himself racing with the other for the best argument, the best comeback, his mind singing from the challenge. Gradually their debates transition to other mentally stimulating activities, until one day Logan finds himself staring agape at a chess board, his king locked in checkmate while Virgil smirks at him, and as their eyes meet, Virgil’s alight with his victory, Logan feels his heartrate accelerate and something squirm uncomfortably in his stomach, and thinks  _Oh, how illogical._

For Roman, it begins the night he stumbles across Virgil watching Nightmare Before Christmas in the commons. Virgil looks flustered at being caught, but his embarrassment soon fades when Roman conjures a bucket of popcorn and joins him. One movie turns into two, and then three, and then regular Disney movie marathons, just the two of them.

He begins to organise his Disney movie collection by Virgil’s favourites, until all of his Tim Burton DVDs end up at the top of the pile. The first time Roman starts to sing along to Jack’s lament, unable to hold himself back any longer, he expects Virgil to be annoyed, but instead he’s overjoyed to hear an accompanying hum from his companion, and sometimes even a quiet, rasping voice joining in. Eventually they reach the end of his Disney collection, and Roman feels his heart sink at the realisation, and then unexpectedly soar when Virgil suggests they simply start again – and later, Virgil a now familiar weight against his side as he quietly hums along to the opening theme, he feels something warm and overwhelming settle in his chest, and he thinks  _Oh, of course._

For Patton, it begins the first time Virgil cracks a smile at one of his jokes. It’s small, and shy, and  _wonderful_. From then on he treasures every smile, every quiet laugh, every stifled giggle hidden behind pale hands – they’re rare, like glimmers of warm sunlight on a cloudy day, and  _oh so beautiful._

He begins to measure his jokes by Virgil’s response, how quickly he can make Virgil’s eyes shine with barely concealed humour. He begins to collect Virgil’s smiles in his mind, each one unique and precious as they spend more and more time together, playing games or baking or curled up cosy and comfortable on the couch. And then one day, as he looks up at Virgil snorting in laughter at his latest joke, a wide grin on his face and a freshly baked batch of cookies on the counter between them, his heart swoops in his chest and warm butterflies dance in his stomach, Patton realises he would do  _anything_ to keep that warm fire in Virgil’s eyes alight, and thinks  _I love you so much._


End file.
